Wang Dora
Summary Wang Dora '(王ドラ, ''Wan Dora) is one of the holders of the "Best friend Telecard" and a member of The Doraemons. Back in the school days, Wang Dora was an academically exceptional student. His intellect and Kung Fu skills made him popular to the female students of the Robot Academy, much to his dismay (due to his shyness around ladies). Since his graduation from the Robot Academy, Wang Dora has been staying in Ancient China to hone his Kung Fu skills while also teaching the same martial art to local children. He has participated and won many martial art tournaments. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B Name: Wang Dora Origin: Doraemon (The Doraemons spin-offs) Gender: Male Age: Should be the same as Doraemon Classification: Robotic Cat, Kung Fu martial artist Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Infrared eyes allowing clear vision within darkness, nose 20 times better than humans), Resistance to digestive acids and Mind Manipulation (Cannot be affected by hypnosis meant for humans from [[Doraemon]] and mind-control gas from [[El Matadora]], but his mind still can be tampered with by 22nd-Century gadgets or supernatural entities), can enter a state of pseudo-death similar to hibernation, the built-in magnets within his hands allow him to stick to any surface, Mastery of Kung Fu, Nunchaku and Chinese herbal medicine, Chi Manipulation in the form of Energy Projection, Pressure Point Attacks (that can cause paralysis), Air Manipulation (Through being boosted by the Best Friend Telecards, Wang Dora can spin at extremely high speed to generate a tornado that can dispel a storm) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated his own clone, which has his durability. Punched a hole larger than his hand on a wall as a mere gesture of intimidation). Higher with giant nunchaku (Crushed the head of a building-sized robot) Speed: At least Normal Human, likely higher (Capable of defeating multiple armed men near-simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift objects such as a phone booth or a door, as well as other members of the Doraemons, who each weighs 129.3 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took a shockwave of this level and was still standing. Endured numerous blows from his clone, who due to his twisted personality did not hold back) Stamina: At least Above Average, likely Athlete level Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with giant nuchaku Standard Equipment: Wang Dora possess a collection of nunchakus, which includes a giant version that can easily crush a building-sized robot's head. He also has access to the same gadgets as Doraemon from his variation of the 4-dimensional pocket that is his 4-dimensional sleeves. Intelligence: Gifted. Wang Dora is the smartest of the Doraemons, with specialized knowledge in Kung Fu and Chinese medicine, as well as nuclear physics (Capable of fixing a long-broken nuclear plant in at most 30 minutes). As the champion of many martial arts tournaments, he is extremely skilled in martial art combat. Very perceptive when it comes to exploiting his opponent's weakness. Weaknesses: Wang Dora easily gets shy around pretty ladies, to the point he becomes unable to move (although this is barely an issue in serious situations). He stops functioning once his tail is pulled. Gallery Wang_Dora_glue.gif Wang_Dora_martial_art.gif Wang_Dora_nunchaku.gif Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Doraemon Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9